A Sense of Belonging
by Atric-Tempus
Summary: Teito is depressed about his friend's death and he is thinking about suicide, but when Frau comes along and tells Teito about his feelings, Teito doesn't think he is telling the truth and pushes Frau away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this Atric Tempus and this is my first story and i would appreciate if you would reveiw please. I know its kind of short and everything so bear with me I want to know what people think of it before I continue on with it.**

**The pairing is Teito and Frau (malexmale) if you don't like then please don't read. there are some minor spoilers in this and for later chapters maybe a lemon.  
**

**_Chapter 1_**

Teito walked down the long empty corridors of the Barsburg Church, hoping to forget all about those terrible memories. He took a couple of glances at the moon before letting his emerald eyes fall back to the floor as he kept walking.

Two nights ago he had lost his best friend, Mikage, to a man named Ayanami. The same man that had killed his father years ago. Teito let out a loud sighed that seemed to have lasted forever in the long empty corridor.

Mikage didn't do anything to deserve to have his soul taken away. He didn't do anything to die the way he did. Yet in the end he did do something that he should have never done in the first place. He became friends with Teito. A boy that used to be a slave for the imperial army, before he was taken by Miroku-sama.

It was only a year that they were friends but that time was precous to Teito. They did so many things together in that short of time. Mikage was Teito's first crush and nothing could change that. Mikage was the one who broke through all the barricades to get to Teito.

_'Mikage, Mikage I'm so sorry for this_.' Teito collapsed into a heap of sobs. "Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to suffer for my crimes?" Teito slammed his fist onto the cried as his tears continued to flow freely down his face.

"Teito?" Teito craned his neck to see who had spoken, trying to get rid of any traces of tears. "What do you want, Frau?" Teito asked his voice shaking, from the tears that he had shed.

Frau frowned, not knowing what to say to the brunette. "I was taking a walk, before I ran into you. You shouldn't be wondering around by yourself." Teito snorted, before standing up to leave to older man behind. "I'll do what I want. I'm not some kid." Teito spoke, walking past Frau with a dead look on his face.

"I just don't want ya hurting yourself. I'm worried about you, and I don't think Mikage would like to see you in this state." Frau reached out and grabbed Teito's hand, yanking him back into a tight hug. "I don't like seeing you like this Teito."

Teito's face turned a dark shade of red as his body stiffened in Frau's arms. He squirmed around in Frau's arms trying to get free. "Frau, let go!" Teito yelled, doubling his efforts to get free.

"I don't want to let go though."

"I want you too."

Frau relunctly let go of Teito and watched the brunette with sapphire eyes. He didn't want to let go of him. Honestly, Frau had grown attached to Teito in the short time he had been at the church and each time, Teito never ceased to amaze him. Some of the things that came out of the kid's mouth didn't make him so much like a kid anymore.

Teito never smiled around people and he never would open up to people, but when Mikage came that's all Teito would do. He would smile, he was more open. Frau wanted to protect that smile, that beautiful light that was Teito. It didn't matter to Frau how it started or if Teito was a boy. Teito is a beautiful, caring light that needs know that it belongs, that some one wants it.

"Frau I'm going back to my room." Teito whispered leaving Frau to stand alone in the dark.

"Teito, please stay."

"Don't say my name anymore, you're better off without me Frau."

Frau watched Teito's figure finally disappear into the darkness, before covering his face with one of his hands. _'Teito, can't you see? I love you more then anyone will.'_

**There you have** **please be kind and review please and this is Atric Tempus signing off. Toodles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I did it I got chapter 2 up. so proud of myself. I hope everyone likes it. **

**I do not own any of the characters or 07-Ghost. ENJOY**

**Chapter 2**

Teito woke up to an empty room. Silence filled the air before Teito let an out a long sigh. He was exhausted, hurt, and confused. Last night made him wonder what was going on in Frau's head.

Frau had been acting strange lately. He had brought Teito the riencarnation of his best friend Mikage, and he seems to be more caring and less mean. Last night made Teito wonder how he really felt about the blonde haired man.

'_But speaking of Mikage. Where is he anyway? Mikage is always running off when I'm not looking. I don't think he went with Hakuren, otherwise Hakuren would of told me._' Teito threw off the covers, trying to get into his garbs without falling everywhere.

"Hey, Brat." Teito turned and glared at Frau now beginning to wonder whether or not what happened last night was a dream. Frau had decided to not take things a little to fast with Teito. Even if all he wanted to do was rip off all that clothing that he was wearing and smother with kisses him like there was no tomorrow. With a sigh he held up a plate full of food for Teito, hoping Teito would warm up a little to him.

Teito eyed the food carefully. "There's not anything in there that will make me pass out or die, is there?" Frau shook his head, scowling that Teito didn't fully trust the church's food. "Brat, why would we have any reason to kill you? We took you in and you should be grateful." He didn't mean to be harsh, but in order for Teito to feel comfortable around him, he had to act like himself.

"Thank you for the food then. Have you seen Mikage?" Teito asked grabbing the plate, careful not drop it. Frau took in a deep breath. Of course he would be asking that. Mikage is after all his best friend reincarnated.

"Yeah he's right here." Frau lifted his robe, revealing a pink feathery dragon, wagging its tail joyfully. "I figured you wanted to sleep more, so I decided to take him out to play for a bit and you missed breakfast so I figured I would bring you some." Teito mumbled thanks, placing the plate aside. '_I don't understand why Frau is being so nice._'

Frau lit a cigarette, watching as Mikage plopped himself into Teito's lap. "You're such a hassle, ya damn brat." Teito scowled at his usual nickname. "I'm not a brat." Frau chuckled at Teito's reply. "You are as long you remain that height." He snickered. Teito grabbed his plate of food and started scarfing it down. "Don't eat to fast, you'll get a stomach ache." Frau didn't mind the idea though, it would mean that he would be taking care of little Teito.

Teito made a choking sound, forgetting to chew his food. "I told ya, damn brat." Frau leaned down patting Teito on the back. "Shut…Up…" Teito gasped. '_Stupid perverted bishop. Always thinks he knows what's best for me. Why doesn't he just leave me alone?_' He must have said the last part out loud because Frau shoved him on the bed, looming over him. "Idiot I'm not going to leave your side just because you want me to. I have to protect you Teito."

Silence fell between the two as Frau kept his position of pinning Teito to the bed. "Frau, you used my name again, why?" Teito asked a light blush gracing his cheeks. Frau laughed nervously. "I don't see any reason not to, do you?" He spoke softly as he leaned forward until their faces were only centimeters apart. "Frau?"

"Byapura!" Mikage threw himself between Teito and Frau letting both know that he was being neglected. "Tch, damn dragon." Frau growled removing himself from the bed. Teito laughed petting Mikage gingerly. "He just wanted attention."

Frau turned his head away from the sight grabbing cigarette that was forgotten and was now leaving a nice burn mark on the white sheets. He knew shouldn't feel jealous but he couldn't help it. Even if Mikage was this tiny pink dragon, it was obvious to him how much more Teito loved him then Frau.

"I'm leaving now. I expect to see you later on in the day for some training with the bascule." Frau spoke shutting the door softly.

A loud sigh filled the room as Teito fell back so that he was lying down. He took glanced over at Mikage who was now trying to catch his tail. '_It's not the same. He's not the same. Mikage… Mikage wouldn't have ended up like this if he had never known me. If I just disappeared would that be atonement enough for my sins?_' Teito reached over and stroked the patch of feathery fur that was around Mikage's neck. '_Atonement for everything that I have done to make you end up like this._' Tears slowly made their way down Teito's cheek, making Teito's bed a little damp.

Mikage noticed Teito's distressed face, lapping his tears up, hoping to make him feel better. "It's not the same. It's not the same. It's not the some as the other Mikage. It's not the same as him hugging me." Teito fisted the sheets, burying his face in them. "I'm sorry." He knew even after he killed Ayanami, Mikage would never be the same. He would never be human again. Everything would never be the same.

"I'm sorry Mikage I have to go for a bit, I'll be back by nightfall." Teito wiped away his tears, making sure there was no trace of his tears on his face. "Hakuren should be back soon, so you won't be lonely for to long." Teito gave the little pink dragon before closing the door.

* * *

It seemed like forever before Teito got the hang of his bascule again. Every time he tried to use zaiphon it would only blow up in his face. "You have to try harder, Brat!" Frau yelled with an obvious smirk on his face. Castor only smiled as Teito threw his bascule at the blonde haired bishop. "Shut up it's hard to concentrate with you yelling all the time." Teito spat. Frau rubbed the bump on his head. "It's because you are small. If you were bigger maybe you would be stronger." He hissed not thinking of the effect that it would have on Teito.

Teito felt pure rage course throughout his body. He did try to restrain himself from hitting Frau, but it just happened. "Like hell I'm weak! I'm sick and tired of you making fun of me! I hate you sometimes, you know that." Teito screamed using his zaiphon to attack Frau again.

"Sleep!" Frau shouted bracing himself if it didn't work, but to his luck it did. Teito felt his body go limb before he closed his eyes as he fell unconscious. Frau held out his arms to catch Teito, but Castor caught him instead. "You know you really have to think before you say something Frau. You never know what might happen." And with that he left leaving the blonde bishop to ponder on his words.

* * *

Silence and darkness greeted Teito when he woke up. Groaning from the soars he had gotten from his training. 'Maybe Frau's right, Maybe I am just weak. And if that is the case then maybe I should just disappear.' Teito thought, not knowing any other way to fix this problem of his. "I'm sorry, Mikage I can't do it anymore." Those were his last words before he left, leaving a note behind as his last reminder.

**I know some parts of it were a little short and I apologize, but please review, I enjoy reading them and I thank those who have reviewed I was doing a very happy dance. Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyo Everyone! I finally updated and sorry it took so long. I'm happy to those who review you guys make my world go round. I realized its hard to type with one hand and pet a cat with the other because cats can be satisfied, ya know. Anyway here it is.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost or any of it's characters. **

Chapter 3

Frau stood there staring at the door that led to Teito's room, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. He knew if he wanted this weight lifted off his chest he would have to tell Teito his feeling for him sooner or later. Just as he was going to open the door, it swung open revealing a horrified Hakuren. "Frau! Thank god I you're here. Teito's gone! He left a note, but it doesn't say where he went." Frau looked at Hakuren in disbelief. "What do you mean; he couldn't have gone off so suddenly." He spoke denying the fact that Teito was gone.

Hakuren's eyebrows furrowed, before shoving a piece of paper into Frau's hands. "Then read this. I think he wrote it last night while I was asleep but I don't think he could've gotten far. I mean the gates don't open until morning anyway." He spoke but more to himself then Frau. Frau wasn't paying attention, as he read the last few lines of the note that Teito left. "Hakuren where do you think he could've gone?" He spoke trying not to raise his voice. Hakuren crossed his arms, trying to think of all the places where Teito could've gone.

To Frau it was taking a little to long for Hakuren to answer. "God dammit Hakuren he going to kill himself! Think where could've he gone off to!" He demanded grabbing the front of Hakuren's shirt. "I… think … maybe the… Main Gates." Hakuren finally choked out. Frau dropped him taking off in the direction of the gates.

Please don't be dead, please don't be dead! Frau pleaded over and over again in the back of his mind. "Frau where are you going in such a rush? Mass is going to start in just a bit." Castor asked stepping out of no where, stopping Frau in his tracks. "Get out of my way! Teito is going to do something stupid. I have to stop him!" Castor smiled like nothing was wrong. "But you can't miss another mass Frau; I mean what would people think if they didn't _see_ their favorite blonde Bishop at mass?" Frau finally caught the idea. "Thanks you doll freak, I owe you one." He shouted as he left his body in Castor's care.

It was easier to get to the gates in his god form then it was for him in his human form. He fazed through multiple rooms just in case Teito decided not to leave the church. He made a 'tch' sound when he finally got to the gates realizing that they won't open for another hour. "Teito where are you?" He felt something small tug at his robe from behind. "Byapura!" It was Mikage. He had a look of distress on his face that made Frau worry. "Do you know where he is, Mikage?" As much as he hated to admit it, the little dragon always seemed to know where Teito was at the time.

"Byapura, Bya!" Mikage cried as he tugged on Frau's cloak again. Frau reached out a bony hand to pet him, but Mikage jolted off in another direction. He only stopped when he was sitting at the entrance to the church. "Ok you lead the way and then I'll pet you." Frau disappeared after the little pink dragon, praying that they would get to Teito on time.

* * *

Teito sat alone in the greenhouse, watching as the sun rose in the distance. I miss Mikage's smile. _It was never the same, after Mikage died. It's hopeless, even if I killed Ayanami, I don't belong here anymore. I don't belong anywhere. I have no home. Where would I go if I killed him?_ Teito ran a finger over a silver blade that he held. He watched as the blade easily made a clean cut across his finger.

He really didn't mind the idea of dying. It would mean he would be able to see Father again, but how would everyone else feel? They probably wouldn't miss me, hell I bet Frau would be overjoyed to see me gone. Teito took one last glance at the sunrise as tears fell from his eyes. He slowly raised the blade to his throat, pressing it against his skin so that it was already drawing blood.

Teito never heard Mikage or Frau enter. He never noticed them as he dragged the blade across his throat, but he did noticed Frau when he knocked the blade away. "Frau… how did… you…" Teito closed his eyes then opened them again as if trying to stay awake. "Teito what the hell were you thinking! Teito you can't die!" Frau grabbed Teito's small form as Mikage was already running to go get help.

"Teito you have to stay awake for a little bit longer. Teito talk to me." The panic in Frau's voice was becoming more obvious as he tried desperately to keep Teito alive. Teito smiled at Frau eyes losing their life as he coughed up some blood. "I… don't…know what… to say…Fra...Frau?" He gasped out before he grabbed a fistful of Frau's cloak, burying his face in it. "Tell me why you did this. Tell me everything. Talk to me."

Teito groaned as he felt Frau move so he could look at Teito's face again. He wanted say something, but couldn't find the strength to do so. "Frau… why… do…you…care?" Teito asked as his body protested anymore movement from him. He heard clothes tearing, before feeling a rough fabric cover his throat. "I care because I…Teito don't close your eyes. Come on your stronger then this." Frau's voice seemed so loud to Teito.

Teito buried his head again in Frau's cloak. "You… didn't answer…my question." He scolded as best as he could. "I love you that's why. At first I thought it would go away after awhile and everything would be ok, but when I saw you smile for Mikage I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. I knew I fell in love with you so I would do anything to make you love me." Frau inhaled before speaking again. "Teito stay with me please." Teito looked up with his dead green eyes and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Frau watched in horror as Teito closed his eyes for the last time, losing his grip on Frau's cloak. "Frau! Teito!" Frau didn't bother looking up at Castor and Labrador. He sat there holding Teito closer to his chest. "Quickly now get him to the infirmary. Frau get back into your body." Castor spoke harshly.

Labrador quickly grabbed the unconscious Teito before exchanging a few words with Frau. "I won't let him die." Frau didn't reply back, he just sat there for a few minutes before going back to his own body.

* * *

Teito woke up with a slight headache. His sight was still kind of blurry, but that quickly cleared up as his eyes adjusted. _Where am I? Last thing I remember is being with Frau before he said._ Teito's widened at the thought of Frau's words. _He doesn't mean it does he? He was saying that right?_ Teito's thoughts interrupted when Frau came bursting in with Mikage not too far behind. "Please don't go in there he still needs his rest!" One the nuns yelled but Frau didn't seem to pay any attention as he made his way over to Teito.

Mikage jumped into Teito's lap and started licking him to death before Frau snatched up and scolded him. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Frau gave him a confused look then realizing what he meant. "Yeah." He whispered softly. Teito shook his head in disbelief. "You can't mean that. Everyone that I cared for and anyone that cared for me always gets hurt. Frau you can't mean that." Teito spoke harshly not letting his tears show. All he wanted to do was cry, but he didn't want Frau to see his tears. "I mean everything I said yesterday. I do anything for you."

Frau gently grabbed one of Teito's hands lifting, planting a soft kiss against his knuckles. "Teito I love you whether you like it or not." Teito stared at Frau with wide eyes before wrapping his arms around Frau's neck before pulling him into a kiss. Even though it didn't last long, it felt like forever.

Teito was the first to break kiss, face flushed. Frau thought it was cute and he smiled his trademark smile, leaning over and giving Teito another kiss. "Wa…Wait Frau. I wasn't thinking when I gave you that kiss. Ah…Frau!" Teito felt Frau's gloved hands push up against his shirt brushing over his sensitive nipples. "Then you should of thought about it before hand." Frau smirked as he produced another gasp from the brunette. "Besides you know you like me otherwise you never would've kissed me." Teito pondered on the thought for a bit, but was pulled away from it when Frau took in one of his nipples. "Ah…Frau I can't do this now." Teito finally gasped out. Frau pulled away with a frown.

"Why not?" Frau asked disappointed that he couldn't continue. "Because someone will catch us. Have you ever thought of that! You perverted Bishop!" Teito punched Frau in the head, before petting Mikage who was crying from lack of attention. "How come he gets more love then I do?" Frau whined, sitting next to Teito wrapping his arms around Teito's slim waist. "Cause he's not asking anything sexual from me." Teito replied calmly, before yawning.

Frau watched Teito lean his head up against Frau's shoulder. "Damn brat can't stay awake for more than a few minutes." Frau spoke softly, smiling as Teito unconsciously intertwined his fingers with Frau's. "Maybe next time when you feel a little bit better." Frau decided he was little to lazy to move from his spot next to Teito and ignore all the nuns that told him to get out if he was tired. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Teito go.

**So how is it? I decided not to add a lemon in this chapter just because but there will be one in the next chapter. Also I have a poll up as to which character I should pair up with Ichigo from bleach in my next fic. I chose some of the characters that my friends like but if there is another character you wish for me to do let me know. Anyway review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay it's the last chapter, but yet that makes me kind of sad all at the same time. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me. This is my first time writing a love scene and I would really appreciate your guys' reviews. Thanks. **

**I do not own seven ghost or any of its characters.**

**warning: anal sex, boyxboy love**

**Final Chapter**

Frau walked down the large hallway with a wide grin on his face. He was sure Teito would be surprised that Frau had brought him flowers and some chocolates. He was a sucker when it came to sweets. He really didn't know how he was still going to get Teito in bed, but that really matter at this point, what mattered was who was standing in front of him at this point.

"Castor, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wishing you good luck."

"What did you do, you damn doll freak."

"Well enjoy the rest of the day Frau."

'_Weird, what the hell is he planning?_' Frau found out sooner than later when he saw Mikage making his way down the hallway with Teito and Hakuren not far behind him.

"Frau, catch him." Teito yelled. Frau braced himself as the little pink dragon jumped and leapt into Frau's arms. "That was easy." Frau whispered before groining noticing he dropped his gifts. "Damn dragon." He cursed handing the dragon to Hakuren. "So who are the flowers for?" Hakuren asked eyeing Frau suspiciously. "Teito." Frau said bluntly.

Teito face lit up into a bright red. "Do you have to be so blunt about it?" Frau nodded handing the flowers to Teito. "Thanks for the flowers." Teito spoke gratefully. Hakuren eyed the chocolates on the ground saying nothing. "You saw that damn doll freak today didn't you?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I saw the damn bastard."

"What did he say?"

Teito said nothing as his face lit up into darker shades of red. "He said to use protection." Hakuren said. '_Yeah that bastard would say something like that to Teito_.' A slight blush made its way to frau's face as scenes played through his head like a movie. "Hey pervert, when your head is finally out the gutter come and find me in the library." Teito said running off with Mikage not far behind.

Hakuren smirked as Frau snapped out his trance to chase after the brunette. "My, my, what an interesting couple." He cleaned up the chocolates that were left forgotten on the ground and wonder how the odd pair would do.

"Damn brat. Hey where are ya?" Frau yelled as he made his way to the back of the library. "I'm not a damn brat. Bastard." Teito said as he appeared with a few books in his hands.

"No you're brat cause you're short." Frau said patting Teito on the head for reference. "Don't do that I'm not a kid." Teito said taking the books to the check out area. "I still love ya." Frau said embracing Teito in a warm hug. "Yeah, yeah." Teito said taking the from the books from the counter, shaking himself from the hug.

Frau frowned following Teito through the church's hallways. "You don't believe me do you?" Frau asked. Teito was silent for a bit, thinking about what frau said. "It's hard to believe. I really thought you hated me and every time I see you reading those damn porn books, I thought you were interested in women." Teito said.

Frau smirked as an idea popped into his head. One second, he was behind Teito and another he was in front of him. "There is no one else that makes me feel this way, but you Teito." Frau gently grabbed Teito's hand, causing Teito to hold the books in an uncomfortable manner. He lifted Teito's hand before kissing it softly.

"Teito…" Frau spoke, taking Teito's other hand, letting the books drop to the floor. "Frau?" There was no answer as Frau took Teito's lips, nipping at them to gain entrance. Teito let out a gasp, letting Frau's tongue to explore Teito's mouth. Both of their tongues fought for dominance, but Frau won.

Frau broke the kiss, thinking that Teito could use some air. "I want you." Frau whispered. "Here? But someone will see us." Teito gasped out. Frau nodded, lifting Teito's garb over his head before throwing it onto the floor. "Frau." Teito let out a straggled moan as Frau latched his mouth to one his nipples.

The hallway echoed with moans as Frau sucked and nipped on every bit of skin he could get at. "Ah… Frau we can't… can't do this here." Teito moaned. Frau lifted his head up to give a pouting face to try and convince Teito to let him continue. "Oh my, what do we have here?" Teito looked up to see a shocked nun holding a broom and a dust pan.

"Nothing that really concerns you." Frau said harshly before turning his attention to Teito, but smacked him upside the head. "Sorry we were just leaving." Teito grabbed his discarded clothing, dragging Frau by the collar until they were alone.

There was a long silence between the two, as Teito tried to calm down. His face was red as a tomato and Frau wasn't helping with all the laughing he was doing. "I told you didn't I?!" Teito yelled giving Frau another smack to the head. "Yeah ya did, but I honestly don't care." Frau leaned in and captured the brunette's lips in another passionate kiss that made Teito's knees buckle under him.

Frau caught Teito just in time and lowered them both to the floor never breaking the kiss. Frau undid Teito's pants hastily with one of his hands, while letting the other explore the flush skin beneath him.

Teito pulled at Frau's robe after knocking down his hat. "Clothes… Frau." Teito said after the kiss before leaning in and capturing Frau's lips. Frau made an inaudible sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a grunt. He discarded most of his clothing except for his pants, pulling the now naked Teito onto his lap.

"Better, ya damn brat." Teito frowned then nipped on Frau's ear. "Yeah and I'm not a brat, pervert." Frau gasped as Teito's hot tongue traced Frau's jaw line, making its way to his neck. Teito left little marks on Frau's neck before pulling Frau in for another kiss.

Frau smirked into the kiss happy that Teito wasn't just going to take and not give. He moved his hand to Teito's mouth holding up three fingers to his lips. "Suck." Frau commanded softly, watching Teito hesitantly take his fingers into his mouth swirling them around with his tongue.

Teito shifted on Frau's lap trying to get more comfortable. He gasped at the sudden contact with Frau's cloth groin, letting a moan escape as he rubbed up against it again. Frau pulled his fingers away when he thought they were wet enough. He rubbed one finger up against Teito's entrance before entering.

It was uncomfortable at first but Teito quickly got use to it as Frau moved it in out of him. "I'm adding another one." He whispered adding the second finger. Teito buried his head into Frau's shoulder as pain began to make itself known.

Frau tried his best to comfort the brunette the best he could. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could hold back though. He added the last finger, wanting to get the preparation done and over with as soon as possible.

"You okay?" Frau asked a little guilty that Teito was in pain. "Fine…th…thanks." Teito said in between breaths. He looked up to reassure Frau with smile, then noticing that Frau's face looked like a little uncomfortable. Teito unconsciously placed his hand on Frau's clothed groin. "Want some help with this?" He smirked when Frau bit his lower lip and groaned.

Teito took that as a yes, unzipping Frau's pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Frau gasped as his erection was exposed to the cold air. "Teito is it alright?" Frau asked pulling his fingers out of Teito. Teito nodded nervously.

Frau spat on his hand, coaxing his erection with his saliva. He positioned himself with Teito's entrance slowly pressing in.

"So tight." Frau moaned as he pressed in the rest of the way. He forgot about Teito, until he heard a muffled cry. "Hey don't cry. I'll make it better soon kay?" He whispered rubbing Teito's lower back. "I'm going to move now." Teito nodded, wiping some stray tears away.

It was slow at first, a little too slow for Frau's liking, but he was doing this for Teito not just himself. Teito gasped as Frau pushed up against his prostate, sending pure pleasure throughout his body. "I told ya." Frau grinned.

Teito reached down to jerk himself off as Frau quickened the pace. Teito came before Frau did, then resting his head against Frau's chest. Frau wasn't far behind him and he came within Teito, before slowly pulling out of him.

It was quiet until Teito broke the silence. "I can't believe we did it in a hallway." Frau chuckled pulling his pants up. "You liked it though." Teito blushed before pulling his clothes on. "God, my lower back is killing me." Teito said leaning up against the wall. "That's how good it was. Hey want me to carry you?" Frau asked placing an arm above Teito's head.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Teito said leaning forward, placing a kiss on Frau's cheek. "Oh and don't look all smug about this either you're going to do all the explaining if somebody asks." Teito snapped.

Frau grinned. "Fine by me, hey where's Mikage?" Sure enough the little pink dragon was gone again and was nowhere to be seen. "Probably ran off after something that caught his eye. He always seems to disappear when I'm not looking." Teito answered.

Teito stumbled as he pushed himself off the wall. "Maybe I should carry you." Frau said picking Teito up. "Fine and Frau thanks." Frau looked down at the brunette, smiling as he leaned his head down to capture Teito's lips. "Just don't forget, you still belong here with me, brat."

"Pervert, but I still love you." Teito said just above a whisper. Frau smiled softly. "Yeah, love ya too. Now let's get cleaned up and take a nap." Frau said joyfully. Teito shook his head at the bishop, but smiled at the thought. "You'll always be a perverted bishop."

**thank you for reading the last chapter. the part about protection, I got from my friends. anytime they saw a couple they would always shout don't forget protection. well toodles.**


End file.
